Boys like Girls
by shika-is-myluv
Summary: Shikamaru treats Ino like trash and of course they hate eachother. Naruto treats Sakura kindly and like gold and Sakura hates him. But when Shikamaru asks Sakura out Naruto plays dirty back and asks Ino out.Ino and Sakura realize how the boys really feel.


-Boys like Girls-

"_Hey Sakura-chan you wanna have lunch with me?" Naruto asked shyly rubbing the back of his head. "No Naruto." Sakura glared. Naruto nervously laughed, "Aw, why not?" He asked. "Because Naruto. Your annoying." Sakura said coldly and walked away. Naruto frowned and watched his love walk away. "Damn…just one day…one day with her would be the best day ever…" Naruto thought. Naruto trudged off to the guys back at the picnic table. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke all sat there waiting for Naruto. "She said no…" Naruto answered sadly. "All right cough up the 10 bucks Chouji." Shikamaru put his hand out. "You were betting if she said yes or no?!" Naruto shouted. "Hey I was rooting for ya'." Chouji patted Naruto's back and gave up his 10 dollars. 4 laughing girls passed the table. Tenten in a white and pink short dress that went above her knees and had her hair in two buns. Hinata in a black jacket with a blue sun on he corner and grey capris that were rolled up with a design of stars on them. Ino in a purple tight tank top with part of her stomach showing and stonewashed jeans. And Sakura in a Pink baby doll shirt with black capris. Neji stared at Tenten sternly, Kiba stared at Hinata with puppy dog eyes, Shikamaru tried to act like he didn't like her but couldn't help but stare at Ino with his lazy face, and Naruto stared longily at Sakura._

Shikamaru threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of Ino's head. Ino turned her head around and glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru pointed to Naruto next to him. Ino growled and kept walking. The guys quietly laughed. They whistled as the girls turned their hips as they walked around the corner. "Hey Neji I saw you staring at Tenten you must really like her huh?" Naruto asked pervertedly. Neji looked at Naruto for a minute and gulped, "Yeah I do like her…she's really hott." Neji smiled. "But Kiba your drool could almost make a pool." Shikamaru added laughing and nudged Kiba. "Aw shut up if your jaw were hanging any lower it would be touching the ground." Kiba snapped. All the guys looked at Naruto. Naruto turned to face them. "Hey guys don't you think if we acted more polite and respectful they'll actually talk to us or maybe go on dates with us?" Naruto asked. The guys thought for a minute. "But were teenage guys. This is what they expect from us." Kiba shrugged. "Well, we can prove 'em wrong." Naruto nodded knowing his theory was correct.

"Naruto are you on crack or something?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and the rest of the guys and realized that it would never happen. "Who wants to try to ask one of them out again?" Neji asked. "Why doesn't Shikamaru go this time?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru smirked. "Alright I'll go." Shikamaru stood. "But don't get all angry if I pick a girl that one of you guys want." Shikamaru said mostly looking at Naruto. Shikamaru followed the girls. Ino turned around and butterflies in her stomach when she saw Shikamaru jog up to them. Shikamaru though passed Ino but looked back and stared for a minute. He blocked Sakura's path. "Hey Sakura." Shikamaru said sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hi…" Sakura said trying to get past him. She went to the left and he went to the left she went to the right he went to the right. They kept this pattern going till Shikamaru said, "Whatchya doin'?" Sakura laughed, "Alright what is it?" "You wanna go out sometime?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura thought, "Sure sounds good." Sakura answered shrugging. Shikamaru stepped to the side. "All right see ya' later." Shikamaru strolled back to the table. "That was too easy. I don't know how you have a hard time with her Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto was burning up with anger. "Fine you know what?! I'm going to ask Ino to go on a date with me!" Naruto yelled. Naruto got up and casually walked over to the girls. Sakura saw Naruto and gasped. He walked up to Ino. "Hi Ino. You look really amazing today." Naruto said cutely. Ino blushed, "You think so?" Ino asked. "Yeah. Your eyes look so beautiful. And your long blonde silky hair looks like it's glowing." Naruto said blushing. Ino blushed also, "Thanks Naruto. Do you wanna go over to my place sometime? Maybe we can talk." Ino offered. Shikamaru looked shocked. She asked him?! "Sounds cool." Naruto nodded. "Ok. Bye." Ino said as Naruto walked away. Kiba laughed, "Jeez Naruto I think Shikamaru is going to have a nervous break down." "No, no I'm not…I'm just going to kill Naruto!!" Shikamaru screamed and chased Naruto. Shikamaru tackled him to the ground and they rolled around in the dirt hitting and kicking each other.

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Neji ran up to them to break up the fight. "Shikamaru!!!" Ino screamed as Naruto punched him across the face and blood landed all over the grass. "Naruto!!!" Sakura hollered as Shikamaru kicked Naruto over and hit his head against the tree. "Hey break it up!" Kiba shouted and grabbed Shikamaru trying to dive for Naruto. Neji held Naruto back also. "Damn you Naruto!" Shikamaru lashed out. Ino looked at Shikamaru almost scared. She was used to the lazy genius ignoring the fight not the one in it. "You bastard!" Naruto shouted. Sakura worriedly looked at Naruto's bloodshot eyes. "You know I love Sakura but you still asked her out!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura took that in. _"He loves me…I haven't even heard Sasuke say he likes me…" _Sakura thought. "Yeah well, you shouldn't have said all those things about Ino! You didn't mean 'em because you got 'em from ME! I'm the one who thinks that and really loves her!" Shikamaru hollered. _"Shikamaru was really the one who had said those things?? Not Naruto? AND he loves me?!" _Ino thought. Shikamaru took Kiba's hands off of him. He crawled over to the tree where he hit Naruto's head and laid against it. "This is all too troublesome…" He said and dozed off. Ino smiled. "Feh. Wimp." Naruto said laying in the grass. Sakura also smiled.

Kiba and Neji looked at the girls. "So now you know." Kiba said and walked away with Neji. "So why did Naruto ask me out and Shikamaru asked you out?" Ino asked confused. "Boys will be boys." Sakura shrugged. "I never knew Shikamaru had that big of a temper." Ino laughed rubbing her head. "Me neither." Sakura giggled. "Man they look hurt…" Sakura said edging towards Naruto who was bleeding onto the grass. She gently touched a long deep scratch across his face. "He loves me Ino. He just doesn't really like me…he loves me…I think I'm going to give him a chance…" Sakura whispered. Ino edged towards Shikamaru and sat right next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't have to give Shikamaru a chance…I know that I love 'em." Ino smiled. The girls dozed off next to the boys. Shikamaru opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Owwwww…" Shikamaru rubbed his nose. Blood was in the grass on his shirt and his pants. At first he tried to get up but felt something laying on his shoulder. He turned his head and his head spun. There laid a sleeping angel laying her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

He looked over to Naruto. Naruto had a huge scratch across his face and then next to him a pink haired sleeping Sakura cuddled up to him. He smiled. This was how it was supposed to turn out. Ino opened her eyes groggily. "Shikamaru-kun?" Ino looked at Shikamaru smiling. "Yeah?" He answered. "Did you really mean what you said? About me?" Ino asked. "Yeah." Shikamaru said and put his arm around Ino. Naruto blinked and nearly jumped to his feet when he felt another person right up to his body with him. "Sa-Sakura…" Naruto whispered seeing Sakura sleeping peacefully embracing his chest and burying her face in his shirt. Sakura opened her eyes. "Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked down at her surprised. "Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked smiling. "Do you love me?" She asked. "More than anything."

The end.


End file.
